1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing neuropsychiatric disease data. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for measuring the effectiveness of therapies in neuropsychiatric disease based on analysis of imaging data and literature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neuropsychiatric disorders are disorders that have neurological features associated with disorders of the nervous system, as well as psychiatric features. Neuropsychiatric disorders may be treated using a variety of therapies, such as talk therapy, behavioral therapy, chemical therapy, and/or mechanical therapy. Chemical therapy refers to pharmacotherapy, such as, the utilization of drugs. Mechanical therapy includes electroconvulsive therapies (ECT). These therapies may be used separately or may be used in combination to treat patients diagnosed with neuropsychiatric disorders.
However, many of these patients may not receive the most effective treatments due to difficulties in accurately diagnosing patients with neuropsychiatric disorders. Patients that are accurately diagnosed may also suffer from the side effects of both effective therapies and trails of ineffective therapies. Furthermore, some patients may suffer for years as a result of poorly understood disease phenotype, particularly in cases involving the presentation of complex cases. In addition, when a disease is developing in a patient and the patient has not had a sufficient number of “episodes” for diagnosis or has only manifested a few early stage symptoms, it may be difficult or impossible to clearly and rapidly delineate a differential diagnosis.